Talk:Misa Amane
Bust Measurment *>''"Misa has a bust size of 100 centimeters (40 inches)"< 100 cm? With 100 cm bust size she should have huge boobs while she's just normal. Very curvaceous women are usually 90+ cm and it doesn't seem to be Misa's case. — Preceding unsigned comment added by 89.96.108.182 (talk • ) 02:36, 23 December 2008 *I changed it back to 76 cm, her actual chest size. — Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.127.220.134 (talk • ) 22:52, 28 December 2008 Death * How did she die? — Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.3.203.176 (talk • ) 22:53, 23 July 2009 * Misa committed suicide. — Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.24.236.225 (talk • ) 02:50, 27 January 2010 * Because Gelus saved her, I am pretty sure that the 16,655 days that Misa would have lived were from Gelus. The day she was saved was the last day of her original lifetime. That might sound like a short time for a shinigami but if you take into account the fact that Gelus didn't like using his death note, it makes more sense. The only way to know for sure was if we saw her through shinigami eyes. -- Wait actually, I think that it's the end of ther life span. Remember when she first traded half her life span for shinigami eyes? then she halfed it again for Light killing L? That might have ended her life span at the end of the series.I-am-me89 02:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC)I-am-me89 Someone Fix the Dates On other pages when we have character birthdays, death date, ect. we include the year that it would have happened in the anime, and in the manga. The Misa page has a mixture of both anime and manga dates. Can someone fix it so it's like on the other pages, where we have both? Mikazuki 01:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well, there's also the problem of the name/title space. I dislike editing the prerendered Misa template, because it's wonky, something's off. The "age" line is off too - the field descriptors don't correspond to their position, and for that reason, the info you enter may either show up in the wrong place, or won't show up at all. I don't know why the limping template was put back, but I can't work with it, and can't get it to work... I need to walk away.Tetracapillactomist 02:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Lifespan Note: I have only seen the anime; I have not read the manga. If a shinigami saves a human's life, they give their remaining lifespan to them, right? But how come Misa didn't live for very long (she committed suicide after Light died) after both Gelus and Rem died for saving her life? Even when we take into account the fact that she halved her lifespan twice by gaining Shinigami eyes from Rem and Ryuk, she only lived to be about 26. Before dying, Rem prematurely ended both Watari and L's lives, right before the 4/5 year timeskip, so that must mean that Rem's remaining lifespan must have only amounted to about 5 years. Do "lifespans" include death by suicide, or do they only take into account natural death or deaths caused by other people? — Preceding unsigned comment added by 203.100.220.222 (talk • ) 03:54, 22 April 2011 Sorry if this was asked a long time ago, but there's no date, so I can't tell, so I'm answering it anyway. I'll explain it to you like I did to my friend: Everyone has an experation date. Say a human were to live 70 years. If that human is 50, and a shinigami writes down their name in a Death Note, then that shinigami will get the 20 extra years that human was supposed to live. Though there is also the aspect of free will. It's someone's own choice whether or not they want to commit suicide. This can be proven if you think about it like this: Ryuk shouldn't have dropped his notebook. It never should've happened. If he'd kept it, Misa never would have met Light and fallen in love with him. Light wouldn't have been killed by Ryuk so that he could return to the shinigami relm. Misa commited suicide because someone (probably Matsuda) spilled the beans about Light's death. This caused her to spiral into depression and kill herself. So for all we know Rem had a life span of a hundred years, but Misa chopped it in half. Not even that matters, though, because she decided to kill herself, of her own free will. Death Notes aren't the only things that kill. Love does too. ;) Mikazuki 00:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the life extending of the death note has limits after assume rem gave misa several hundreds of years, i doubt she'd actually be able to live that even if she's never killed with a death note. 19:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Misa- dead or alive? In the anime guidebook, her date of death is given as "unknown", but characters who didnt die in the anime are simply given a long line over the blank. This hints that Misa's fate was left ambigious by the makers of the anime 08:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Look at these two links below for evidence http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/File:010-011.jpghttp://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/File:008-009.jpg — Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.95.241.66 (talk • ) 08:05, 30 July 2011 ironic isnt it ironic that Misa amane has halvened her lifespan 2 spans but has outlasted all the characters that have died? Beyond Lawliet (talk • ) 08:36, 22 August 2011 You know both Rem and Gelus did extend her lifespan right? 19:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pepirium's review Okay, so about the "Reception" section, I get Erika Touda's opinion being there, seeing as she ''played Misa in the film adaption, but I don't think that Tom S. Pepirium's comments on what he think of Misa should be there. Yeah, so what, he's an editor of the IGN website; that's completely irrelevant. You might as well put anyone's opinion of Misa there! It's has nothing to do with Misa, and it's unnecessary information about her. If someone wants to read character reviews, go to a website that does that, not to a wikia for the show, and to find character reviews on each character's page. I mean, you might as well put on the Death Note (series) page that Zac Efron likes Death Note. Yeah, he's famous (a lot more than Pepirium), but it's completely unrelated to the Death Note series! Maybe I'm just being defensive because I'm a Misa fan, but I also appreciate these wikis, and I use them to learn about whatever the wiki is about, in this case, Death Note, and not the opinion of some guy who has nothing to do with it. Ohba's opinion? Sure? Obata's opinion? Yeah. Erika Toda's opinion? Yeah, if it's of Misa. Tom S. Pepirium's opinion? Umm... no... that's completely irrelevant. Forgive my ranting; I just think it should be removed. 00:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Misa's Older sister is alife? that's something is bothering me is she alife? if she is...where is she? — Preceding unsigned comment added by MaidenCrystal (talk • ) 17:56, 17 December 2011 In the manga, Misa mentions her older sister, and due to the context of what she said, it is safe to assume that she was alive at the time. Her sister is never mentioned again, and so, it should be assumed that she is still alive, since there isn't anything else which proves otherwise. Mikazuki 21:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Crucifixes We have in the article that Misa wears crucifixes, but I'm wondering if that's true. There's a difference between a cross and a crucifex; a cross is just a cross and tends to represent death in general, but a crucifex refers to a cross that has an image of Jesus on it and represents his death specifically. I don't recall Misa ever wearing one of these. Does anyone have a page number or picture of this from the manga? I'm going to reword this in the article for now. MarleneZ.Talk 16:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just what I was thinking. I remember learning the difference through my studies of different religions. Misa definetely never wore a crusifix, just crosses. It's a common mistake. I also think that its refereence to Christianity should be removed. Unless we actually recieved word from someone who worked on the original anime that it was changed to fleur de lis to avoid a portrayal of Christianity. The crucifix is strictly Christian, whereas the cross has many different origins. For all we know, her "crosses" could have actually been daggers. Mikazuki 22:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Naturally blonde? Is Misa meant to be naturally be blonde or dyed blonde? Because I’m sure Japanese don’t naturally have blonde hair - Kira4real 23:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC)